


Один сценарий

by Dragon_Air



Series: Ради мира [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Когда-то так уже было. Все это знакомо до боли — и было до боли давно.





	1. Chapter 1

      Деревня отдаляется и отдаляется, а приближается — граница страны Огня. Хаширама гонит его, что есть сил, и на лице его стынет мрачная решимость.  
      Когда-то так уже было. Все это знакомо до боли — и было до боли давно, хотя болит так, словно рана — свежая.  
      Нападение и погоня, Тобирама, оставшийся замещать Хокаге, — сколько раз будет повторяться такой сценарий? Сколько раз судьба будет над ним насмехаться? Сколько будет напоминать о прошлом в моменты, когда почти с ним смирился и отпустил?  
      Нынешний противник, конечно, не чета Мадаре. Юнец из деревни Водопада, или же из нее отступник — Хашираме, в общем-то, все равно, и разбираться он в этом не будет.  
      Но если этот юнец не чета Мадара, это еще не значит, что он не будет о Мадаре напоминать.  
      Мимо мелькают деревья, — верные помощники и друзья, Коноха продолжает отдаляться, а граница страны — приближаться. Пора бы расправиться с врагом и усмирить память, но Хаширама продолжает гнать его прочь.  
      И останавливается лишь тогда, когда настигает водопада, а лес, который выполнил бы всю работу едва ли не за него — остается позади так же, как и Коноха.  
      Здесь сражаться сложно, да и противник не так-то и прост, и Хаширама сам не понимает, зачем пригнал его сюда. Ведь здесь, где о Мадаре напоминает все, — в месте их последней битвы — сражаться не сложно, а сложнее всего.  
      Враг источает столько же уверенности, сколько и глубинного страха, который испытывает каждый, кто становится с Хаширамой лицом к лицу. Кроме Мадары. Мадара всегда источает — источал — жажду битвы, и никогда — страх. И тот факт, что сценарий отклонился хотя бы от этого пункта, позволяет глубоко вздохнуть.  
      И начать сражаться.  
      Но не сказать, что от этого сильно легче.  
      Хашираме кажется, будто он пригнал сюда не противника, а себя. Для того и пригнал, чтобы все в очередной раз напомнило ему о Мадаре и причинило боль.  
      Заслужил.  
      Противник непрост, но было бы проще, если бы Хаширама собрался. Память о битве с Мадарой не отпускает, и сам Мадара, высеченный из камня и смотрящий с немым укором, не дает ничего забыть.  
      Сам приказал возвести, чтобы приходить сюда и терзаться. Чтобы не забывать тогда, когда уже готов отпустить.  
      В чем же виновна судьба, если творишь ее своими руками?..  
      Спина противника едва ли не сама напрашивается на клинок и смертоносные ветви, но Хаширама постоянно отводит и технику, и руку. Старательно контролирует себя, не позволяя истории повториться.  
      Несколько досадных ранений, закономерная и заслуженная боль — результат такого контроля: противник подобной сдержанностью не отличается. Но все это — для Хаширамы ничто. Особенно после бессчетных сражений с Мадарой.  
      Неважно, кто будет угрожать Конохе, даже если сам Мадара восстанет из могилы, — Хаширама не простит никого. Так он себя убеждает.  
      И Какузу в итоге повержен. Он едва дышит и смотрит так, будто понимает все. Или Хашираме так только кажется.  
      И рука сама собой замирает, когда остается нанести последний удар. Ведь и этот удар придется в спину распластавшегося по земле юнца.  
      Если даже Мадара восстанет из могилы…  
      Хаширама не сможет пронзить спину противника вновь.


	2. Какузу

      Устранить Хокаге? Самоубийственные идеи бывают и лучше. Но Какузу принимает это задание, почти не раздумывая.  
      Бог мира шиноби, тот, перед кем преклонились кланы — разве не хочется испытать его силу? Разве не хочется проверить себя и принести славу родной деревне? Разве не хочется выведать секрет живучести этого Сенджу, чтобы присвоить эту силу себе и — кто знает — достигнуть истинного бессмертия, даже если не удастся победить?..  
      Одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы увидеть знаменитого Хашираму в деле, будоражит и вызывает томительную дрожь.  
      Берясь за эту миссию, Какузу прекрасно понимает, что просто выжить — уже удача, но цель он ставит себе повыше. И, похоже, силу Хаширамы осознает не до конца.  
      Миссия провалена. Его засекли.  
      Повинуясь инстинктам и дрожа, но уже не от предвкушения, а от страха, — где уж тут испытать силу, когда сложно вздохнуть! — Какузу пытается скрыться.  
      Но Хаширама упорно его преследует и не отстает, и лес, в котором Какузу надеется спрятаться, расступается перед своим хозяином.  
      Аура Хаширамы прижимает к земле, и даже ветви под ней прогибаются. В этой ауре Какузу чувствует отчаянную ненависть, но ненависть не ту, которую испытывают к врагу. Тому врагу, который бы ее ощутил, он бы не позавидовал — и ему повезло, что это не он.  
      Эта ненависть будто обращена на самого ее обладателя.  
      И это вселяет в Какузу куда больший ужас.  
      Зачем бежать через лес, если этот лес сам способен убить врага, стоит его попросить? Зачем гнать и гнать, будто за ними гонится кто-то третий?  
      Какузу не может понять, и это пугает его больше, чем грядущая расправа.  
      На открытой местности, у водопада, Хаширама вдруг замирает. Не придумать лучше времени, чтобы оторваться и скрыться, но путь преграждают ветви. И — каменные изваяния, которые притягивают взгляд.  
      Какузу это место смутно знакомо, пусть раньше он тут не бывал.  
      Каждый слышал легенды о грандиозных сражениях Мадары и Хаширамы. Именно их союз положил конец клановым войнам, именно их примеру последовали остальные страны…  
      Но изменилось что мало, и это доказывало хотя бы то, что Какузу получил эту миссию. Теперь войны развернутся в другом масштабе, и каждый это понимал. Кроме Хаширамы.  
      Мадара, поняв это первым, покинул своего давнего врага и друга. И когда он попытался исправить свою ошибку и стереть Коноху с лица земли, Хаширама остановил его здесь. Водопад — результат той битвы, разворотившей пустырь, и, видя это место воочию, нетрудно представить себе мощь тех монстров, имена которых до сих пор сотрясают мир.  
      И в то же время эту мощь невозможно вообразить, и у Какузу, вступающего с Хаширамой в бой, трясутся поджилки. Кто сможет противостоять Хокаге, если своими техниками он способен менять ландшафт?  
      Разве что Учиха Мадара, на каменной голове которого Хаширама сейчас стоит.  
      Видимо, Хаширама дорожил этими узами, раз превратил в памятник то место, где их разорвал. Видимо, он до сих пор не может смириться с прошлым, раз сдерживает себя.  
      И Какузу понимает, что за ними действительно гнался кое-кто третий, кто привел их сюда. Память Хаширамы.  
      Он не проявляет ту мощь, которая создала это место, и Какузу представить себе не может, насколько слабее его. Кажется ироничным то, что его, выходца из деревни Водопада, прикончат у водопада.  
      Но Хаширама почему-то не наносит последний удар.


End file.
